Electronic computing has evolved from primitive, vacuum-tube-based computer systems, initially developed during the 1940s, to modern electronic computing systems in which large numbers of multi-processor computer systems, such as server computers, work stations, and other individual computing systems are networked together with large-capacity data-storage devices and other electronic devices to produce geographically distributed computing systems with hundreds of thousands, millions, or more components that provide enormous computational bandwidths and data-storage capacities. These large, distributed computing systems are made possible by advances in computer networking, distributed operating systems and applications, data-storage appliances, computer hardware, and software technologies.
Server computers of a distributed computing system are typically used to run application programs called “servers” that provide software services for other application programs called “clients.” Servers are typically run in virtual objects, such as virtual machines and containers, of the distributed computing system. Servers may share data or resources among many clients, perform computational tasks for clients, or provide services requested by clients. A web server is an example of an application program that serves requested web pages or files to web clients that may be web browsers. When a new virtual object is added to a distributed computing system or the functionality of a server changes, such as adding a database service to a Web server, network traffic typically increases and the demand for resources, such as processing power, memory, and data storage, also increases. A monitoring tool that monitors events created by a new virtual object is not configured to monitor events created by the new virtual object or change in functionality of the server. Currently, system administrators manually reconfigure resources of the monitoring tool to accommodate increased flow of metric created by the new virtual object or changes to services. But such manual changes are time consuming, error prone, and increase costs.